3D printing, also known as additive manufacture, has an ever increasing presence in manufacturing. Agile tooling using 3D printing is a cost effective and high quality method to quickly respond to customer and market needs. However, traditional 3D printers are typically bulky and expensive. Many of them occupy a large amount of space, and are priced from at least $2,000. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved techniques and system for providing a portable and affordable 3D printer that can be used in homes, offices, or classrooms.